trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RoboticBlacksmith
> Be the Mechanic Girl Your name is Magnea Sulpha. You have a variety of interests, all of which centered on MAKING ROBOTS out of RAW METAL and RANDOM CIRCUIT BOARDS. Said interets include MINING (with the help of your lusus, a big mole-looking creature), REFINING RAW METALS, BUILDING CIRCUIT BOARDS, and BUILDING ROBOTS. Sometimes people say you have a ROBOT FETISH, but that's not true. You just like to build them! Why would that be a fetish? You even replaced your lusus' EYES for BETTER ROBOTIC ONES, capable of DETECTING RAW METALS through the GROUND. It had VERY POOR EYESIGHT before you did that. Your personality? Sure, let's talk about that. You are quite HAPPY and UPBEAT most of the time, and that sometimes makes you use a lot of EXCLAMATION POINTS when chatting with someone via Trollian. You also tend to BRAG about your ABILITY to MAKE ROBOTS. Since you usually spend so much time cusy with ROBOT-RELATED SHENANIGANS, you haven't filled any of the quadrants, but you don't really are about it all that much. Being so LOW on the Hemospectrum has made you automatically wary about HIGHBLOODS. Anyone with BLUE BLOOD OR ABOVE has a possibility of getting an EXPLODING ROBOT on their hives if they keep PUTTING THEMSELVES above you just because of the Hemospectrum. But you'd obviously put a WARNING MESSAGE on the robot if you ever did that, and set it to explode ONLY WHEN THE HIVE IS EMPTY. Now about your looks? Why not, right? You lost your RIGHT EYE when you were YOUNGER and one of your ROBOTIC PROJECTS went BERSERK. You managed to DEACTIVATE it before it did any more DAMAGE, but you still had to REPLACE YOUR EYE by yourself, which wasn't a very PLEASANT thing to do. Your ROBOT EYE, on the other hand, has NIGHT VISION and X-RAY VISION. Your clothes are all PRETTY BORING, consisting mostly of LONG SKIRTS and BLACK SHORT- SLEEVED T-SHIRTS. The only vaguely fashionable items you wear are a SCARF-LOOKING BELT, where you like to keep your GLASSES when you take them off, and your RED SHOES. > Examine Room Your room isn't very interesting. Mostly it's just littered with various SPARE TOOLS, a CHEST where you keep all of your CLOTHES, your RECUPERACOON (red colored), and your DESK, which also holds your COMPUTER, as well as some other SMALLER COMPUTERING DEVICES, such as your PORTABLE COMPUTER UNIT, or PCU for short. You have recently modified the PCU, making it into a WRISTOP, which is a smaller version attached to a BLACK BAND around your wrist, with full TOUCHSCREEN ADAPTATIONS. Your hive, however, is much more interesting. It is fairly small, but the UNDERGROUND SECTION makes up for it. The underground section is where your FORGE is, and that's where you REFINE the metals you DIG UP with your LUSUS. It is also full of all kinds of SPARE ROBOT PARTS, CIRCUIT BOARDS included. It is VERY DARK, and also VERY HOT, since there is no PROPER VENTILATION. But you spend quite a bit of time in there, so you've grown used to it. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your Strife Specibus is already allocated! It is set to pickaxeKind, and, because of several years MINING UNDERGROUND, you can be quite DEADLY with it when you want to. You alo have various others in your Strife Portfolio, some of which are screwdriverKind, plierKind, and solderingKind. These ones are for EXCLUSIVE USE on your ROBOTS and Fetch Modus. You are VERY SKILLED with them as well. > Examine Fetch Modus Your Fetch Modus is set to Circuit Modus. Cards with items in them get a CIRCUIT BOARD over them, and to retrieve the item you must successfully hack said circuit board. If you fail, the card will go on "LOCKDOWN MODE", which means it'll be impossible to retrieve the item for a certain ammount of time. The times varies according to the complexity and importance of the item. You rarely let this happen though, because, since you are very SKILLED at BUILDING circuit boards, you are also very skilled at DISABLING THEM. Examine Abilities Psychic powers You're not aware of any psychic powers you might have, and you probably don't have any to begin with. Pyshical Abilities Years of REFINING METAL like a BLACKSMITH have made you surprisingly strong, especially your arms. They're not MUSCULAR though. You also have your ROBOTIC EYE, as previously mentioned, but that's pretty much it. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Coming later! Relationships Examine Chumproll Coming later! Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Red Blood Category:Insurrection Category:ZDG